Dating Service
by Star Fantasy Writer
Summary: Raven does something that no one would think she would do: go to an on-line dating service! However, on the first date she is surprised who her blind date is and than something unthinkable happens! Her date and her are drugged! Will they survive?
1. Chapter 1

**HI EVERYONE!!!**

**This is my first attempt at a Robin x Raven fic! **

**I'm big into any review!!! Even those who say only Starfire x Robin can be mean and say stuff. I don't mind. It won't change my mind on his fic.**

**If you have any ideas or would like something to happen in this story or even a one-shot tell me I"ll write it.**

**Probably on January 19, is when I'll put up the next chapter.**

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

The Teen Titans.

Villains knew them as a problem to their diabolical plots.

Citizens knew them as their heroes.

The Justice League knew them as the future generation.

Teen Titans knew each other as teenage heroes.

And as teenage heroes, they had urges to be teenagers. However, not all were able to have the luxury of being normal teenagers. In fact, most of them weren't able to be in normal clothes without being recognized.

Beast Boy was green and could turn to any animal or creature at will.

Cyborg was half robot and half human. An accident that should what a human body could sustain.

Starfire looked normal but would at times forget that she was not of Earth and use her strength and powers during a casual outing. It wasn't really normal for a "teenage" girl to be lifting a car as if it was normal.

Bumblebee had wings and would appear a bee size at times.

Aqualad preferred being in the water most of them. So, if he was away from the water for long periods of time, you'd often hear him complain and wish he was back in the ocean.

Raven had a grayish complexion but many wouldn't think of that as abnormal. It was her emotions and powers that would cause her problems if she couldn't control or lost once ounce of that mediation she had.

The only ones that seemed to be normal were Robin and Speedy. Both were the only two "normal" humans.

If you wanted to call them that.

Hell! Robin was somewhat anti-social and Speedy seemed to always be jealous of Robin.

During there battles, there were times when they would help the Justice League out or have the Justice League help them.

It seemed that some of the Justice League had noticed the Teen Titans seeming a little depressed lately. All they pretty much did was fight for the good of the people. If they weren't doing that then they were training to become more powerful in their strengths and try to become stronger in their weaknesses.

Four months ago, Shayera, a.k.a. Hawkgirl, was starting her vacation one day in Jump City when Slade had designated bombs throughout the entire city. She offered her hand to the Titans. After a vigorous fight, she saw the Teen Titans from Jump City and Steel City return to the Jump City Tower.

There she saw them go back to training. It seemed the Steel City Titans had come when the others had called them to help. Since Shayera was part of the Justice League again, she did see all the Teen Titans as the future generation. However, they wouldn't really be part of the Justice League for a few more years. Cutting her vacation time, she returned to the tower with an idea to present to the other members.

* * *

"So you are going to meet the mysterious date tonight?" Shayera leaned against Raven's doorway. Raven finished lacing her high heels. "So, are you going to let me see before you go?"

Raven stood up and did a quick circle. She waited for Shayera's opinion. She wore a knee-length black skirt with a dark blue spaghetti top covered by a black shawl. Her hair, which she had grown past her shoulders, was now in a ponytail with some loose pieces curled up. Leaving her face alone, Raven opted for no makeup.

"You look great. I bought this for you." Shayera moved toward Raven and gave her a black rose necklace. "This will stop you from using your powers or empathy abilities. That way you can have a wonderful time without going overboard. You can thank or kill Dr. Fate after this weekend, since he made this."

"Are you sure..."

"Jump City and Steel City have several members of the League watching over them. So this weekend, all you Titans are to relax and NOT fight. Now go."

Raven was at _Elegant Desire_. It was 6 p.m. and she waited for her mysterious date. Patiently she sat in the booth.

She knew that if anyone, especially Cyborg and Beast Boy, knew she had set up date on a dating service site, she would never hear the end of it.

When the League had contacted them and told them of what was going to happen, she originally been against the idea. Shayera, however, wasn't hearing it. Since she found out that Raven felt she had betrayed the Titans with her curse she was born with, Shayera felt she was the only one who could talk to her. It had only been a year ago that Shayera's home planet had attacked Earth, proclaiming it was trying to protect it, but in reality was going to destroy it, Shayera had seen what it felt like to be betrayed. As well as be a person betrayed everyone they knew.

It had taken almost a week before Raven finally agreed to go out and have a normal weekend.

Raven's entire life, she had tried to fight her destiny. The promised day. The day where the all-evil Trigon would take over Earth and destroy it and everything else. She fought against it. Praying that she could make the day never come. Despite her efforts, the promised day did come.

But her friends had fought Trigon and won. Now their biggest worry was Slade.

"_Don't think of the past. You need to focus on this weekend or you'll never have this opportunity again."_ Looking at her watch, she saw the big hand go to the twelve. Her date should be here. She took out a white rose and laid it on the table top.

This rose would give her date the message that she was here. The dating service had set up the place and activities. All she had to do was give her information and they would set the rest up. Because there was a chance someone might look up her real name, Rachel Roth, she opted for another name; Rebecca Winner.

Looking down at her watch, she saw a minute had passed. It was the dinner hour so she would excuse a couple of minutes of being late.

"Look down at the watch an you'll miss your life before your eyes. I hope you are Miss Rebecca Winner." A white rose was presented to her. Eyes roamed up his black tuxedo. He wore a black dress shirt underneath but her eyes glued themselves to the red tie.

"You must be Ray Allen." Her eyes caught onto his.

"_Those eyes! Oh my god!"_

"Rachel?"

"Ro…Dick?"

"You're Rebecca Winner?" He sat in the seat across from her with his arms crossed and a grin on his face.

"What about you? And is there another name I can call you?"

"Why not the names we both know, Raven."

"Robin."

"So you want to explain."

"You told me once that if I am given an opportunity, I should take it. So I am."

"I did, didn't I? This wasn't what I was talking about though."

"I'm not going to listen to this. I'm going back to the tower." A hand reached out to grab hers before she could stand. She glared at the owner of the hand.

"Shayera and everyone else will kick you out. You know that. Why not just enjoy this weekend?"

Raven stared at him and hesitated.

"All right."

* * *

"I present to you the last piece of chocolate devil pie. And to top it off, a non-alcoholic champagne." Robin now sat next to Raven and had his arm around her shoulders. Playing into the act, she leaned against him and opened her mouth to accept the piece of pie he was offering.

Robin felt his pulse skip a beat when she softly moaned. Each time he fed her a piece of the pie, she would moan again. And each time she moaned, his pulse skipped. He realized that she must have her powers suppressed. Otherwise she would have blown up at him she felt his pulse skipping.

He started to feel his head spin.

Light from the windows beamed through the see through curtains.

Clothes were scattered throughout the room.

On the bed, two bodies lay on opposite sides of the bed.

The young man opened his eyes and rolled to side only to fall off.

_THUMP_

He propped himself on one of elbows while his other hand rubbed his eyes. When he adjusted to the light, he looked around from where he was. A breathing noise had him standing up.

All the blood in his head drained from his head.

"_Oh god no! Don't tell me…"_

He saw Raven facing from him and wrapped securely in the blanket. Only the lightest sheet was on the bed and it was covering her. A red stain on the bed had his eyes wonder away from her. When he saw the crimson color was dried and there was quite a bit, he realized what happened.

He looked around and saw this was one of the fanciest suites in the entire town. It had a mini kitchen with a living room that lead to the bathroom and bedroom area. When he reached the living room, he saw his phone on the table. Not giving a shit about him being naked, he called someone he knew could get answers immediately.

"Bruce, I need you to me a favor."

"What is it?"

"I think my friend and I were drugged last night. I'm afraid to god I did something unthinkable."

"I'll call you when I have what you need."

With that, Robin was left alone. He knew better than to give more than the bare minimal information to Bruce Wayne.

Hell!

Bruce Wayne was the infamous Batman!!

The man had raised him until he left to be the leader of the Teen Ttians. But that was the least of his worries.

Raven was in the bed still asleep. When she woke up, her powers would be out of control. Going back into the bedroom, he closed the door behind him and locked it. It'd be better if her powers were kept centered in one area instead of the city. He grabbed his pants and put them on. While he was zipping them up, he heard her move on the bed. Turning around he stopped.

She sat on the bed with the sheets at her waist. Her face was covered by her hands. He could only guess that she was still trying to wake up. When her hands left her face, he saw her eyes widen and look around.

"NNNNOOOO!!!!!!!"

"Raven!" Widened eyes that started to glow faced him.

One.

Two.

Three.

The glowing eyes returned back to her normal eyes that appeared frightened.

"What the hell happened?!"

"I'd be able to talk to you but not until you cover yourself up." Sheets were rearranged and he finally saw her completely cover herself. "I already called my mentor up and he's looking into it."

"Drugged?"

"Yeah." Robin ruffled his hair. "I'm going to go get the bath ready for you."

"Why?" Robin stopped at the doorway.

"Look by you. It's the least I can do." With that, he left her.

Looking where he said, Raven saw the red stain. Instantly, she knew it was her blood. Moving to go to the bathroom, she felt her lower region scream out at her. Trying her best to ignore the pain, Raven started to walk to the bathroom but leaned against the wall and fell to her knees. She couldn't hold the sheets and walk at the same time.

"Raven, the bath…too sore?"

"Yeah."

Robin moved to Raven and scooped her into his arms. If it had been any other girl, he knew that girl would freak out. Raven wasn't any girl though. She was one of his best friends. They had gone through so many similar trials in their lives. Besides all that, he knew she was just as intelligent as him, if not more.

When he had her situated in the bathtub, he started to leave until her voice whisper out to him had him stopping.

"Care to repeat that?" Robin asked.

* * *

**So, how was it!!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot to put this on before the first chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own these characters or Teen Titans. All rights go the respected creators.**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER TWO

"I said I don't blame you and I want you to stay." Raven pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. Staring at the water, she waited for his answer.

"How can you say that?" Robin only gapped at her response. "I raped you last night."

"We were both drugged Robin. Neither of us can take responsibility for something that is out of our hands."

"I'm Robin though. I should have made sure th…"

"And I'm Raven." That threw Robin off.

"What?"

"We're both Teen Titans. Shayera saw what all of us were doing to ourselves. She and the others decided that we needed a weekend off. We can't be perfect or we aren't heroes."

He understood her.

Raven didn't move until she felt the water move around her. When she moved her head, Robin had her scoot forward a little until he was settled behind her. He moved so his chest was pressed against her back and his face was in her neck. His breathing sent shivers down her back.

"Robin?"

"I understand. If I was always on my guard, I'd never be able to have fun."

"Something like that."

"What do you mean?"

"Not too sure. I can't think straight right now."

"Why is that?"

"The person I cherish most is right behind me. And he's not wearing anything."

"What?" He moved his head and saw her face was becoming red.

"I've always cared for you. I never wanted to make a move because I knew the feelings between you and Starfire. They were always strong."

"So, you put away your own happiness and feelings for Starfire and I?" He wrapped his arms around her.

"Yes." She felt Robin tighten his embrace instead of moving away.

"Is that why you are not blaming me?"

"That and the whole thing of us being drugged."

"Raven. I can tell you my feelings weren't always for Starfire. When you were in trouble, especially with Trigon, I felt myself being pulled to you."

"You are with Starfire though."

"Actually, Starfire and I have been drifting apart. She's been on this planet for nearly two years now and she acts the exact same as she did when she first came here. I'm trying to figure out what I'm seeing in her."

"I'm not going to be some girl after her."

"You won't be." He felt her tighten in his embrace. "You'll be my only girl for my life."

Robin kissed Raven's neck and grinned when she shivered. His hands started to caress her legs and thighs. When she moved her head to the side, he started to kiss it more lavishly. The pulse that had skipped several beats last night started to lose more now. Not only that but he felt his arousal start to harden. As much as he wanted to finish this now, his "hero" instinct kicked in and told him to try and make it to the bed.

"We need to make to the bed or at least something soft for you." Robin barely made out into words. Pulling her with him, they stumbled out of the bathtub and into the bedroom. Before heading to the bed, he pushed up against the wall. His hands trailed gently up and down her sides; when he passed her neck, he locked his hands up in hair while she did the same. Smooth legs wrapped themselves around his waist and added a delightful sensation to his already hardened member. One of hands moved from her glorious hair and pushed them off the wall until he sat on the bed. As he sat down, his member slid inside her. Inside her, he felt her muscles tighten around him and bring him to a new level of nirvana.

He flipped them over so he was off the bed and she was on it. Time seemed to disappear as the two heroes started to move together. With every thrust Robin made, he was met with encouragement from Raven's vocal praises of his name and her body language. Her right hand met his left hand and the two hands began making slight movements together. His hands would tighten, as if to reassure her, than release her only to tighten again. Finally the hands held each other while the dance of their bodies continued. When his lips detached them from hers, she gently ran her free hand through his head while they locked eyes with each other.

"Raven, my love." This time, the kiss was gentle.

He felt her release approaching. Inside, her muscles were starting to tighten and untighten without rhythm. Moving from her lips, he whispered in her ear what he was going to do to her later. When he bit her earlobe, he felt her release; not long after, he came as well.

* * *

Robin sat against the headboard with Raven between his legs, facing away from him. After that round of sex, he had moved from her and grabbed her spaghetti top and put it on her, than grabbed the sheets to cover them to the waist and to cover up the blood stain sheet. Despite she had told him how she felt, he knew she was trying everything in her power to keep her emotions at bay.

"_Now that I think of it, why isn't this place more trashed and destroyed?"_

"Raven."

"Yes." She moved her head to the side to get a glance at him.

"Why isn't the room, or should I say Earth, destroyed?"

"This necklace." Robin held the necklace that was around her neck and looked at it.

"Nice black rose. But how?"

"Dr. Fate."

"The master of magic. Got it." He wrapped his arms around her and leaned his chin on her shoulder.

"So what is going to happen with Starfire and you now?" She knew his body would tense when she asked him that question but it still surprised her.

"We're through."

"Because of me."

"No, because I wasn't totally honest with myself."

"But my powers…"

"Only saw what was going on. My emotions you saw were for Starfire but the ones I wanted to show for you were buried beneath somewhere."

"What about the others?"

"Well, Starfire may be a little upset but I'd think she'd be rather fine with it since we haven't gotten along well lately. Beast Boy is in his own little world. Cyborg may be a problem since he acts like and older brother to you."

"Hmmm."

"Tired?"

"Yes."

Robin moved them around until they were lying and she within his arms. When he felt her go into a deep sleep, he moved from the bed and started to clean the room up. He knew his mentor probably knew what he meant earlier but his mentor also had the abilities to come in through windows that weren't made to open. And that meant, he didn't need this mess to be seen. He folded the clothes and put them on the chair next to the window. Next, he cleaned the bathroom while he put on his pants. When he walked out to the living room, he saw Batman standing next to the window….inside the room.

"Why am I not surprised?"

"I did research, you and your friend, Raven, were both drugged with a high date rape drug. The waiter had been paid big bucks to spike it. The person who spiked it was Slade."

"Slade?" Robin couldn't believe it. He could have sworn that Slade was still in jail.

"Shayera, Superman and I are on it. You and the others are to enjoy this weekend. Do not bring this up. Since Slade knew it was you two, you'll have some of the League nearby, namely Dr. Fate."

When Robin glanced behind to the bedroom where Raven lay sleeping peacefully, he knew Batman would take this moment to disappear.

And wasn't disappointed.

It was dusk when Raven stirred. Next to her, she saw Robin sleeping. Smiling, she leaned over and kissed him. She tried to suppress her giggles when he murmured something about waffles.

She moved from the bed but not before she wrapped a sheet around her waist. Raven walked to the fridge of the kitchen and found food and drinks. A note lay on the middle shelf. She opened it up.

_Robin,_

_Here is some food. Enjoy the weekend._

"That food is probably from Batman." Raven turned her head toward the bedroom door. The leader of the group and her lover stood against the doorframe with that grin of his. She didn't know he was more attractive with no shirt or no clothes. "He came shortly after you feel asleep and told me what happened."

"And?"

"Slade."

Raven shook her head.

"The Titans are under strict orders to stay relaxed this weekend. The League will handle this."

"This is huge if the League is handling this."

"Well, for once, Batman is taking this one personal."

* * *

**Please review!!! ANY REVIEW WILL DO!!!**

**Update will be on February 2nd.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took me so long to update this story!!!! I got halfway through this chapter like a month ago and had a writer's block. IT SUCKED!!!**** Another reason is my one job keeps calling me almost 2x a week to cover an extra shift. I swear I am the only person who works there.**

**Well, this chapter still sucks but I thought I'd at least get it done and let you guys read it. **

**Hopefully, I'll update soon! More reviews get me to write more and quicker. *Hint Hint***

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER THREE**

"And what are we to do? Just stay here all weekend and have sex?" Raven glared at him but looked away quickly with that last part of that sentence. _"Since when do I speak like that? I might as well have said 'Let's fuck like little rabbits!"_

"I'd rather not fuck like little rabbits. But I wouldn't mind having you again." Those lips of his turned into an evil gleam. A gleam that normally would have pissed her off but for some reason, that gleam was turning her body into a furnace. Through each of her veins, she could feel her heart pumping rapidly.

Lust.

Pure lust.

It was pounding in her body without her having the ability to control.

Not that she wanted to.

"How do you know I said that?"

"No clue."

He backed her into the counter and had her between his arms. The lustful look his eyes gave as they grazed over her body had her pulse jumping. Before she knew it, he had her legs wrapped around his waist. Before she could think, his lips had her captured.

"I don't mind fucking you like a rabbit but you'd better hang on." His voice had only raw lust in it. Not that she didn't care. Every emotion she had mediated over years to keep away was filling her body with one basic need.

Sex.

"Bring it Robin."

"As much as I love this, I would like to go outside again." Raven whispered. She lay partly on Robin with her head in the crook of his shoulder and her fingers lightly dancing across his chest. After their round in the kitchen, he moved them back to the bed.

"I don't think that would be a wise idea."

"Than what about going downstairs. This must be a high-class motel that has something." Raven moved so she was leaning on her elbow and looking at him.

"Lets wait until he comes back with news. I know I'd rather not see him without his mask at this time."

"Alright." Raven kept the sheet around her as she moved off the bed and walked over to their clothes. She looked at his and hers and opted for his dress shirt. "Do you think he'd bring our clothing?"

"Yeah. If I know him, he'll bring more than clothes."

"Batman really is the ultimate hero or man or whatever you want to call him." Raven sat down in the chair with her knees tucked under her. Both heroes looked at each other with wariness upon them. They both knew they betrayed a fellow hero and friend!

"So what do we do?" Raven asked.

"No clue. Wait it out until something is fixed or figured out."

"Do you think he'll go after Slade?"

"Yeah. Even though rumors have circulated as him being a playboy, he's actually not. He takes relationships like this as very serious."

"Hmmm…"


End file.
